nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Mica/quotes
Startropics "Hi, I'm Princess Mica daughter of the Argonian leader, Hirocon! We 7 boys and girls are the last beings from the planet Argonia... 20 years ago when our planet was about to be destroyed... we were placed in the time-frozen magic cubes, and sent to this planet. Our planet no longer exists but we'll not cry for the past! My father Hirocon told me to live in peace with the people of planet Earth" -Mica after the cubes are put together and appears "We are pleased. You are so kind......... I'm hungry... Is that a banana cream pie?" -Mica after being adopted "Let's go!" -Mica in response to Mike if she wants to go fishing Startropics II: Zoda's Revenge "The oldest of the space children. Mica is the daughter of Hirocon, leader of Argonia. Mica and others were sent away by Hirocon to escape Zoda. She has the leadership qualities of her father, as well as some newly discovered powers of a mystical nature. As Mike is sent on his new journey, it is Mica who will send him important information from home..." -Cast Description of Mica "Mike, can you hear me?" -Mica communicating with Mike in Seatle "Mike! Pick up the phone! Just kidding... I'm using telepathy!" -Mica communicating with with Mike in Seatle "Mike, remember my father, Hirocon, leader of the lost planet Argonia? He spoke to me in a dream... was it a cat I saw? was it a rat I saw? I wonder what it means... I can't talk any more today that's all for now, Mike." -Mica communicating with Mike in Seatle "Mike, can you hear me? Mike, can you hear me? Whew... I found you! Mike, I've looking everywhere! Dr. J told me what happened. Mike, listen! You've traveled back in time. My father, Hirocon... must have known something might happen. I'm sure Hirocon wanted you to find the mystic tetrads*. The tetrads* were hidden on earth, somewhere in time... They're the legacy of the Argonians... Mike, please help us find the tetrads*. Do you understand?" -Mica communicating with him during the Ice Age "I can't talk any more today that's all for now, Mike." -Mica says this is Mike understands "Mike, you've got to travel thru time and collect the mystic tetrads*! I can't talk any more today that's all for now, Mike." -Mica says if Mike doesn't understand "Mike, can you hear me? Mike, can you hear me? Whew... I found you! I can sense that you're... flying!" -Mica communicating with Mike while he is on the flying machine "Things have been crazy here, too! Aliens came to C-Island... ...hypnotised Dr. J and found out how to time slip! They're after the tetrads* and they may be setting a trap for you! Be careful, Mike. We don't know what these evil beings are capable of..." -Mica communicating with Mike when he is on the flying machine "Mike, can you hear me? Mike, can you hear me? Mike, we need your help... come back to C-Island... Hurry!" -Mica communicating with Mike after he beat the dragon "Thanks for saving us Mike! I have many things to tell you... ...but now we've got to make sure that the Coralcolans are ok! I'll meet you at the cheif's hut!" -Mica after Mike defeats Zoda "Mike! The village is back to normal! You have saved us all once again! We will be forever indebted to you. Now, let's put the tetrads together and see what happens!" -Mica when in the cheif's hut "Father, you're alive!" -Mica at Hirocon's appearance "...and togehter we can go back to Argonia and rebuild our society! Goodby*, Mike! !uoy tuoba gnikniht ll'i (I'll be thinking about you! backwards) Ha! Ha!" -Mica saying farewell to Mike *The word tetrad is replaced with the word block on the Virtual Console port *The word Goodbye is acidentally spelled Goodby Category:Quotes